


Displacement

by Exorin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: Spencer wants Luke to call him 'Pretty Boy.'Basically just smut with the tiniest hint of plot towards the end.Mentions of Morgan and Garcia is around, because of course.





	

'Call me pretty boy,' Spencer groans, his hips shoving back, pressing his ass up against the heat and shove and thick, wide push of the man behind him -- the man who's pinning him down, 'c'mon Alvez.'

And Luke's fingers clench on Spencer's hip, pulling him back and grinding down, fitting his cock between Spencer's cheeks while curling himself over the smooth arch of Spencer's back, 'That's a good name for you, huh, pretty boy.' he starts and Spencer moans again, whines low at the back of his throat, his knees slipping open further, 'Yeah, you like it? You like feeling my cock against you?' and Spencer's writhing, pushing his ass back against the movement of Luke's hips and cursing under his breath when the thick head of Luke's cock catches against the tight, pink ring of his hole, 'Oh, pretty boy, you're gonna look so good when I'm fucking into you.'

'Then please,' and Spencer reaches back while pressing his face down against the pillow, reaches back to pull apart his cheeks with one hand, Luke's cock breaching his hole, accidentally, with a thick push forward and both of them groan -- Spencer's whimper getting lost in the fabric until he turns his head to the side, 'do it already.'

'Fuck, pretty boy,' Luke sighs, moaning the nickname, again, low and breathy against the shell of Spencer's ear while slipping his hips forward further, looking down to watch his cock sinking slowly into the soaked, stretched heat of Spencer's hole, 'you're already all ready for me, aren't you?'

'Wanted it, ah, fast,' Spencer says, shifting his hips back to take another inch of Luke's cock, groaning and fisting his free hand into the sheets, 'you can do that, right Alvez?'

And Luke laughs quietly, dragging the words 'Yeah baby, I can do that.' along Spencer's jawline before he's pushing forward, jerking his hips down, hard enough to push Spencer's body up along the bed -- burying his cock right to the hilt, shoved into Spencer's tight heat until he's pressed right up against the soft, round curve of Spencer's ass, 'Like that pretty boy?'

'Yes.' Spencer _breathes_ out, just a low hiss that's barely audible, pushing back to take Luke's cock as far as he can, and, god, it feels _so good_ , stretching him out and filling him up -- he's biting down on his lower lip to keep from getting too loud when Luke pulls back and fucks into him again with a hard, fast thrust, rocking him forward on the bed.

'Fuck, pretty boy,' Luke is saying, chanting behind Spencer with every shove forward, grunting against the shell of his ear, 'you're so good at taking my cock, christ, Spencer, yeah.'

Spencer freezes for a half second, tensing underneath of him, 'Just pretty boy, not Spencer. I only want to be called that.' and it's just a second, barely anything, but Luke feels it happen -- his hands gripping Spencer's hips, mid thrust, listening for the shudder of Spencer's breathing, the way it catches in his throat, proving that he's there, that he wants it, even if he won't be named.

'Okay, okay, whatever you need.'

Spencer's already almost there even before Luke's hand slips around his hip and reaches down to circle, tight and steady, around his cock -- Spencer groans again, whimpering into the softness of the pillow, burying his face into it and gasping, opened-mouth as Luke starts stroking along the hot, heavy length of him, timing it with the push, shove, _fuck_ of his thrusts.

Luke leans forward again, covering Spencer's body with his own, his lips brushing up against Spencer's ear, 'You gonna come for me?' he says, working his hand and hips in time, breathing hard, 'Huh, _pretty boy_?'

He spasms against him, biting down against the pillow, his cock jerking in Luke's hand just before he's coming, wet and thick, over the tight, still stroking, circle of Luke's fingers -- and Spencer has to turn his head to the side to breathe, gasping, while Luke grunts above him, filling him up with the soaking heat of his come.

 

\---

 

'Hey there pretty boy.' Luke says when he passes Spencer's desk the next day and Spencer barely glances up, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

Penelope catches him by the arm on his way down the hall, 'You did _not_ just call my baby genius 'pretty boy'.

'It suits him.'

'Oh it _does_ , but there's only one gorgeous SSA who gets that privilege and it is most definitely not you newbie.' and Luke catches the way her eyes get a little glassy, her lips pressing together for a moment before she finishes, 'You didn't get a chance to know him, but Derek's been calling the good doctor that for years. Might be a sore spot.'

He watches her walk away before glancing back at Spencer and smiling, 'Well, that's interesting.'

 

 

_“Distance is the journey. Displacement is the result.”_   
_― Jaclyn Moriarty_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I had to include a random quote in there, didn't feel like Criminal Minds without it. 
> 
> Feel free to wander over to my [Tumblr](http://exorin.tumblr.com) and say hi or request something!


End file.
